


Hypnotize, or The Kat Stratford Incident

by memelord9001



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelord9001/pseuds/memelord9001
Summary: donnie donnie donnie can't you seesometimes your words just hypnotize meAKA I watched the entire series in one day and I'm trash. Enjoy.





	Hypnotize, or The Kat Stratford Incident

**Author's Note:**

> this references a specific scene from a specific movie...
> 
> here's the link in case you need it.
> 
> https://youtu.be/7Ow8QiCo3iE

You walked along the streets of New York, excited to see your favorite mutants. Particularly a certain sassy genius.

You couldn't help it, you were a sucker for smart, quick-witted guys, and Donnie was exactly that. Unfortunately, he never really seemed interested in talking to you. Anytime you were in the lair, he would hardly emerge from his lab. But you still tried to impress him anytime he was in the same space as you.

\---------------

You were chatting with Leo and saw Donnie walking around behind him. You couldn't help but stare while you tried to think of something smart and funny that would totes impress him.

“Uhhh HEY LEO! Did you know that it's actually the mitochondriON is the powerhouse of the cell??? Mitochondria is the plural form HAHAHAHA!!” 

“Y/N what the fuck does that have to do with-”

“Let's go back to our TOTALLY SMART CONVERSATION we were just having!!”

That got a chuckle out of him before he returned to his cave. FUCK YES Y/N YOU MADE HIM LAUGH HE HAS TO MARRY YOU NOW.

\----------------

So your love life is shit at the moment.

When you arrived in the lair, it was completely empty. “Hellooooo? Anyone else here?” you called out. Your phone pinged.

Leo  
yo Y/N  
me and the bros went to grab some pizza  
catch you on the flipside

You sighed and made yourself comfortable. Just as you sat down, you hear the bass from a familiar song echoing through the lair. Maybe someone left their speakers on? You walked around to find the source. Nope, not Mikey's room...or Leo's...or Raph's...so that leaves…

Uh oh.

You crept over to Donnie's lab. Your suspicions were confirmed. The music was definitely coming from the lab. You peered inside and…

Holy SHIT.

Donnie was dancing on his table to motherfucking Biggie Smalls. Straight out of 10 Things I Hate About You. 

Your eyes couldn't help but roam as his hips swayed to the beat. Jesus Christ you shouldn't be here. What if he sees you. You started to back out of the room but tripped over a cord. Because of fucking COURSE why wouldn't you fulfill the cliches. You landed flat on your ass and Donnie immediately turned to you.

“Um…”

His expression dropped from shock to his terrifying angry face. He slowly walked over to you and you were terrified and kept crawling away backwards. 

“Y/N.”

You hit the wall behind you. No escape now.

“Y-Yes??”

He was looming over you like a serial killer at this point.

“You will tell no one of what you just witnessed. NOT. A. SOUL.”

So he was that embarrassed? Hmmmm….

“And why should I agree to these terms? What do I get out of this?”

“Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Obviously.”

“...that's... Actually kind of hot. Wow. I definitely should not feel like this.”

“Hot like that table dance you just did, Bootyyyshaker9000.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay unrelated but does anyone else headcanon that Don loves 80's pop music. I love imagining him jamming out to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go


End file.
